Two of a Kind
by Louis Castiel Williams
Summary: Superwoman had never met anyone like Batman, she was born abnormal, and he chose to be. FemClark
1. Chapter 1

**Night and Day #1 **

It was quiet outside, eerily even. It didn't matter, Jervis Tetch believed he succeeded, he'd finally found his "Alice", and now they could be together, in his - no, there wonderland, forever and ever.

Tetch walked into the basement of his home, where a young girl no older than 13 years old sat on a wooden chair, bound and gagged. The lecherous, little midget approached her, inspiring sheer horror in the child.

"Hello Alice" He said with a deviant look sparkling in his eyes.

"Mmmmmf!" The girl muffled a scream, but no one was there.

"What's wrong Alice? There's nothing to fear here, here you are safe, here you will remain...forever..."

Suddenly the door to the basement was kicked down, Jervis turned around and what appeared to be a giant bat jumped from the steps and tackled him to the ground.

"Got you, you degenerate son of a bitch!" Batman snarled.

"N-No, leave us be!" Jervis yelled.

Batman grabbed Jervis, punched him in the face, breaking his jaw and threw him against a nearby table, when Jervis fell into it, the contents of the drawers fell onto the floor and upon seeing what was inside, Batman was further enraged. This man was a sicko. No doubt about it. Batman was about to punish Tetch further but he was stopped by the sound of the whimpering girl. He turned to her, and upon seeing the look of fear in her eyes, he turned around and knelt before her, gently removing the piece of tape that had been used to gag her.

"A-Are you going to hurt me?" The little girl whispered.

"No." Batman replied "I'm here to save you, I won't let him hurt you or anyone else again."

The little girl nodded, after he untied her, she hugged him. He gently held her, and looked at her.

"I'll take you to the Gotham Police Department, your parents are worried sick about you and it's time for them to be put at ease."

She nodded once more, and Batman tied up Jervis, leaving him for GCPD, whom he'd alerted with an anonymous phone number.

* * *

The Batcave

It was 4 am, Bruce had made it just in time, he would have 7 hours of sleep tonight. Which would serve him well, there would probably be other cases that would require his attention and there was some business he needed to attend to in the morning, tomorrow he would be heading to Metropolis. As Bruce landed his jet, he was greeted by Alfred.

"Good morning sir."

Bruce took his mask off,he wasn't Batman right now, he wasn't his public identity "Bruce Wayne", he was simply just Bruce.

"Hello Alfred." He replied with a small grin.

"Your smiling, I take it all went well sir?" Alfred asked grinning as well.

"Casey Tate has been reunited with her parents Alfred, seeing the look of relief on their faces has put me in a rather good mood."

"And it should sir." Alfred replied.

Bruce yawned "I'm feeling tired, I'll see you in the morning Alfred."

"Indeed Master Wayne, good night."

* * *

Daily Planet, Metropolis ~

The Daily Planet, an old newspaper that had since become a block on a news channel. People knew that newspapers were a dying industry, they thought that the DP would die alongside it, but it didn't. Perry White took over and managed to keep this place alive by converting it to a television program that came on three times a day. It also had a sight where the many journalists that worked for the planet could write and upload stories that would appear on the front page the next day.

Laurel Margaret Kent, age 22 had just started working there only 2 months ago. She'd befriended Jimmy Olsen, and Lois Lane within that short time. Jimmy had admitted that when they first met, he had a crush on her. It's no secret to Lois or Laurel that he still does. Lois Lane is probably her closest friend, you wouldn't think that those two would be chums, considering Lois is extremely assertive and snarky, and Laurel is polite and reserved.

It was just another day in the office...

"Laurel!" Lois called out from outside the Cafe section in the building.

Laurel turned around and her friend enveloped her in a bear hug.

"He proposed! Jon really proposed!"

Laurel wasn't surprised by this. Jon Carol was Lois' high school sweetheart, they'd been dating for 7 years. Heck, they'd been living together since they were both in college, they were practically already married.

"That's wonderful." Laurel replied with a genuine smile.

"Laurel, there's something I'd like to ask of you."

"Yes?"

Lois held Laurel's hand in hers.

"Would you like to be my bridesmaid?"

"Me?"

"Of course you! Sure we haven't known each other very long, but honestly you're probably the closest thing to a sister I have."

Laurel smiled brightly.

"I'd be honored."

* * *

Laurel had gotten off of work, and had left Lois to talk about the wedding with her husband to be. This led Laurel to reflect on her own love life, or lack there of. She hadn't really dated anyone, the only men she seemed to interact with were for the most part Perry, Jimmy Olsen, and...Batman. That was an entirely different can of worms, she was at least friends with Perry White and James Olsen. But Batman? Their first meeting, hadn't gone so smoothly, she was probably to blame for the most part, but she was still inexperienced, she hadn't known at the time that Batman and Green Lantern weren't in league with that weird Demon creature...

* * *

Flashback ~

Green Lantern and Batman had landed on a nearby rooftop.

"See? I told ya I'd handle that-" Voosh! Hal was smacked by a blue blur and sent flying past a sign that said "Metropolis where dreams come true". For some reason, Batman felt that billboard seemed somewhat falsified.

Batman looked to see an attractive woman, with a short spiky pixie haircut, piercing blue eyes, and pale skin. She was sporting an all blue costume, with a red cape, red boots and a yellow and red shield with an "S"on her chest.

"I don't handle very easily."

Batman narrowed his eyes. Superwoman was surprised, he remained so calm despite witnessing her deck his cohort.

"Superwoman I presume?"

"Indeed, so, what can you do?" She asked preparing to attack once more.

Batman jumped back with the bomb and chucked some smoke grenades at her. They dispersed engulfing her in a cloud.

"I can still see and hear you." She zoomed right by him and attempted to punch him, Batman used the landscape to his advantage maneuvering behind some rubble, so Superwoman couldn't grab him. He jumped off the building and shot a grappling hook to another one swinging away. Superwoman was faster than he'd ever expected, and she quickly managed to cut the rope with her heat vision and caught him in the air, by his wrist.

"Well?" She asked grinning.

Batman was about to speak, when a green missile struck the Kryptonian and sent her flying into the street. Batman was caught by an over-sized Green Baseball Glove.

"You're welcome." Hal smirked.

"Why would you do that?" Batman asked.

"Save your ass? I dunno, because I'm a hero!"

"What you are, is an idiot. I was attempting to try and reason with -" Superwoman came flying at them full speed. Hal created a green construct wall that struck from the bottom and sent her flying into the air. Then he turned the construct into chains and wrapper her in them.

"Chains?!" Superwoman said with her eyes glowing dangerously " Is that supposed to be a joke?!" She replied breaking them.

"Hal! Concentrate! If you don't, she'll continue to break your constructs!"

Hal looked at Batman angrily.

"I'm trying to ya douc-" Superwoman punched him in the face and sent him flying into a car. Batman began to fall and she caught him by his cape.

"Put me down." Batman replied sternly.

"Only if you're willing to behave." She replied.

Batman rolled his eyes. Superwoman was grabbed by a green hand that turned into a fist.

"Do you have any idea how annoying you are lady?!" Hal yelled.

Batman fell but using his spare grapple managed to land on his feet.

Superwoman broke free of the construct.

"Okay then, I'm taking you out!" She yelled as she was about to punch Hal, who attempted to protect himself with a shield.

"That's enough Laurel!"

Superwoman stopped after she heard her real name, she flew down to Batman, and immediately stopped in front of him. The detective didn't flinch. She glared at him, and then grinned.

"Sure thing, Bruce Wayne."

Hal looked toward them both and descended.

"So...are we gonna re-enact Super Smash Brothers, or-"

"No, I think the fighting's done." Bruce replied.

Suddenly Barry Allen, the Flash appeared at the speed of light.

"I came as soon as I could." Barry told them.

"You're late, genius. Batman managed to put a stop to the pissing contest that me and the alien chick were having."

Superwoman raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Alien's relative pal, it's a big universe."

"Trust me honey, I know." Hal said winking sarcastically.

Now that she wasn't towering over them with her amazing god like powers, it seemed to put Hal at ease when he found that she was actually somewhat shorter than he and Batman. She seemed to only stand at 5'10 inches.

"Well, guess everything worked out for the best." Barry said rubbing the back of his head.

"No thanks to you." Hal pointed out.

"Sorry..."

* * *

End of Flashback ~

Sufficed to say, things became a little less, hostile between the two. But they still didn't see eye to eye on some cases. For example, Bruce's tendency to break the law. She new he was doing it with good intentions, but stealing evidence from a crime scene? Seriously?

Now that Laurel gave thought to it, they tended to cross paths a lot, and have collaborated a numerous amount of times.

She returned home and turned on the TV. The headline read, Wayne Tech to conduct business with Lex Corp. As if on cue, she received a text from Lois, informing her that Perry had assigned them the duty of meeting Mister Wayne, and covering his press conference alongside Lex Luthor.

"Great, nothing like bonding between friends I suppose..." She said aloud to herself.

* * *

Nanda-Parabat

The island was owned by the leader of the League of Assassins, Ra's Al Ghul, he lived there with his two daughters Nyassa Al Ghul, the eldest, and the text book definition of a cut throat assassin, and his younger daughter, Talia, the slightly more idealistic, but none the less, skilled assassin. Arguably even more so then Nyassa, though her sister would never admit it.

"My lord, your chosen one has arrived in Metropolis, shall we go and fetch him?" Ubu asked.

"Not yet Ubu, I'm interested in seeing what business he has in the so called "city of dreams"." Ra's replied.

"As you wish sir."

* * *

Metropolis

Lex Corp ~

Alexander Luthor, age 32, Metropolis' favorite son. He was a proud man, and an extremely intelligent individual, taking the city that his father had fed off of and destroyed, and re-building it better than it ever was. Shame he couldn't do the same for Gotham, then again, he did have a lot of time on his hands, his only real problem was Superwoman. Well, she wasn't much of a problem, but she did intrigue him, it wasn't just her exceptional beauty. Everything about her, she could fly, had enhanced strength and reflexes, and something told him, he had yet to see the depth of her capabilities. Lex was an egotist, he was also a man who knew what he wanted and would go after it. He was, Lex Luthor.

* * *

To be continued...

Author's Note:

Tell me what you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Honestly, I always enjoyed gender bend stories, and I'm surprised there aren't that many out there. This story won't really be an adaptation of anything, I'd rather have some creativity. But there will be some flashbacks that allude to actual stories that have taken place.

Until next time


	2. Chapter 2

#2

Bruce hadn't even set foot in Metropolis before he was badgered by questions from the media. It was rumored that Wayne Industries would sign a deal with LexCorp that would last 4 years, Bruce being the paranoid and cautious individual he was, would not leave anything to chance, especially when it came to someone like Lex Luthor. His father Lionel had allowed Gotham to burn and even though Lex had his father thrown in jail, he doubted the apple fell too far from the tree.

As their limo neared the Stadium where Bruce would be speaking, Alfred momentarily stopped the car near a sidewalk.

"What's wrong Alfred?"

"Master Wayne, this Lex Luthor fellow..."

"You don't trust him either old friend?" Bruce asked.

"Not at all." Alfred replied.

"Luthor's a shady individual, the public is blind to the kind of person he really is because of what he's done for Metropolis. But if he tries anything, I'll be ready for him."

"That's reassuring enough, I'll be close by in-case you need me Master Bruce."

"Thank you." Bruce replied.

They advanced toward the stadium, Bruce stepped out of the car, and several men dressed in black suits stood before him. One of them, sporting a blonde buzz-cut and an aftershave stepped a little closer to Bruce and began speaking.

"Mister Wayne, Mr. Luthor has requested that me and my men accompany you in and out of the building at all times."

So I'm one of his assets now, am I? No sweat, time to put on my other mask.

Bruce's trademark playboy grin was present now.

"Lex sure knows how to make a guy feel comfortable. What did you say your name was?"

"Agent Burns. Jonathan Burns."

"Jonathan huh? Can I call you Johnny?"

"I'd rather you didn't sir."

* * *

**In the Stadium stands.**

Since they were representing the Daily Planet, Laurel, Lois and Jimmy managed to score some pretty awesome seats, they were literately only a few feet away from the podium that both Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor would be standing on. Lex was already there, taking pictures with various families, employees and playing the role of the humanitarian. Bruce walked onto the podium followed by several men in black who stopped a few feet away from the two Billionaires. Lex turned to the younger man.

Bruce Wayne, age 23, he was perfect, he was young and influenced many people of the younger generation. The future of the world, Lex would need that influence for what he was planning next, within a year's time, the name Lex Luthor, would forever be engraved in history.

"Thank you for being here Mister Wayne." Lex said putting on his best most charming smile. As he expected Bruce bought the act.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Mister Luthor." He probably thought that Bruce was some naive kid, perfect, he was buying into the act.

The two men turned toward the crowd, and they went wild, clapping and shouting for them. Bruce noticed Laurel in the crowd, and the two exchanged glances. Laurel pulled out her cellphone and typed up a message, she sent that SMS to Bruce. He'd read it when he was finished with the conference.

* * *

**Flashback: 8 months ago, Darkseid's Invasion**

Superwoman, Batman, Green Lantern and Flash were fighting off more of the Parademons. Things were going rather smoothly in Lantern's opinion, which meant that it was total chaos. Though the lack of civilians certainly made things a lot easier for Superwoman. Who had just taken to the sky and was pursued by at least a dozen Parademons.

"You mindless monsters may not realize it, but I'm having the time of my life! No one's here to get hurt, there isn't a single innocent bystander around for this, just me and a whole bunch of guys..." She said increasing her speed and then suddenly stopping, she slowly turned around and flew down at the Parademons at speeds hitting Mach 2. The demons couldn't react quickly enough, she completely tore right through them and was going down like a meteor. There was a crowd of them surrounding Flash, Green Lantern and Batman. Barry looked to the sky and saw Laurel.

"Guys! Superwoman's coming in hot!" He yelled to the other two.

"We need to get out of the way." Batman said smacking a demon in the face with his collapsible bo-staff.

"Way ahead of ya Bats!" Hal said creating a green force field construct around them, and propelling them past the crowd of demons.

Superwoman landed and decimated the crowd that had surrounded them, they either ended up as smoldering body parts and some of them were reduced to ashes.

"You seem to have a lot of pent up aggression." Batman surmised.

Superwoman turned to him, grinning, ironically.

"Do you know what it's like to grow up without being allowed to let loose?" She asked.

Before Batman could respond, Lantern butted in, and if it came from Hal's mouth, it was probably going to sound stupid. Hal had surveyed all of the damage that Superwoman had done to the army of demons that had once occupied these streets.

"You don't menstruate, right?" Hal asked.

Things became eerily silent.

"...I do... " She walked up to Hal and glared at him. "You may want to keep that in mind the next time you hit me with one of your constructs."

Barry had seen what Superwoman could do, he may have been capable of traveling at the speed of light, literately. But he did not want to be in Hal's shoes right now.

"*gulp* Will do."

Batman smirked.

"What are you smiling at?" Hal barked.

Before Batman could tear Hal a new proverbial asshole, another boom-tube opened up and more demons came flying out.

"We can take em." Hal said.

"But for how long?" Barry asked.

"This isn't good, we can't keep fighting wave after wave of enemies." Batman said to Superwoman.

"I know, and most of us have powers, it's actually pretty astounding that you haven't been seriously injured or worse."

"I've been training for this my whole life." Batman replied.

Laurel wasn't sure if they'd survive this ordeal, she was sure about one thing. Batman was about as far from normal as a person could get, he was just an ordinary man with exceptional skills of deduction from what she'd heard, martial arts training, a light Kevlar armor like suit, and a utility belt. Yet he was able to hold his own with the Green Lantern, The Flash, who was the fastest man she'd ever seen, she was pretty sure he could run laps around her, and then there was herself, she had the power of the sun, and yet here was. Completely unfazed, it was quite admirable.

"You're something else Batman."

"You too."

* * *

The conference had ended, whether or not the deal between LexCorp and Wayne Tech, would ever be sealed was left rather ambiguous. Bruce had stepped away from the press, and reporters of various news papers, and channels, to speak with Laurel. The two had gone to one of the tunnels that had led to the exit, Bruce leaned against a wall, and Laurel put her notepad in her bag.

"So, what do you think? He up to something?" She asked adjusting her glasses.

"He's your nemesis. What do you know of him?"

"Well...I don't have any concrete evidence..."

Bruce's eyebrows furrowed.

"But, it's just, being in the same room with him, gives me chills. He's been like that since the very first day I met him." To make matters worse, he hit on her that day as well, it wasn't a very pleasant experience for the young heroine.

"*sigh* I feel the exact same way."

"Funny, considering that you tend to have a flare for all things macabre, I didn't think anything bothered you." She quipped.

"Heh." Bruce scoffed.

"I'll pay close attention to Luthor from now on, don't worry." She told him, becoming serious once more.

"We will." He corrected her.

"We?"

"I'm in Metropolis for the next few days, I can do some digging while I'm here."

"You brought your batsui-wait, won't Gotham burn itself to cinders if you aren't there holding up the fort?"

"Gotham is... a very, fickle place. Crime won't be a problem for the next week, I'm sure Gordon can take care of things for now..." Bruce replied.

Gotham, is a strange place, it can go from simple corruption courtesy of the one percent, excluding myself and a select few others, simple Mob Boss business which involved the likes of Roman Sioness and Salvatore Maroni, and of course, the demented and obscenely colorful costumed criminals, like the Joker.

"You sound awfully confident."

"I know what I'm doing Kent, just focus on Luthor and I'll see what I can find on my end."

* * *

**Later that night...**

After dealing with terrorist groups, and natural disasters, it was nice to just sit back and relax. Laurel did just that, and was joined by Diana. The two of them have grown extremely close, due to having so much in common. They were sitting atop a Ferris Wheel located in an indoor amusement park in Metropolis.

Laurel was eating some cotton candy.

"What is that?" Diana asked.

Laurel looked at her treat and smiled at Diana.

"It's Cotton Candy Di, do you want some?"

"Sure."

Laurel ripped a piece off and handed it to Diana.

"It's rather sticky."

"Trust me, it'll taste great."

Diana put the candy in her mouth and was surprised, she could feel the soft pillow like texture melt in her mouth.

"This is really great!" Diana exclaimed "Can I have more?"

Laurel wasn't too surprised that Diana enjoyed this, she seemed to have a bit of a sweet tooth.

"Here, have mine." Laurel said handing the Cotton Candy Cone to the Amazon, who gratefully took it and began eating.

"Thank you, Lara."

Lara Jor - El, that was her Kryptonian name, it was the name that Diana has always used when referring to her, normally she'd prefer for people to call her Laurel, but for Diana, she'd make an exception.

"Don't mention it." Lara replied looking toward the ceiling, the Ferris Wheel remained still, and Laurel had this "far away" look in her eyes, this didn't go unnoticed by Diana.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Diana asked.

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked feigning ignorance.

"Come on, something is troubling you, and I'm your friend. You can talk to me about these things."

Laurel sighed.

"Do you ever feel like something bad is going to happen?"

Diana put her arm around Laurel's shoulder, pulling her closer into a comforting embrace.

" Yes, I think all of us do." Diana then grinned "Some more than others."

"You mean Bruce?" Laurel asked amused.

"Well, maybe it's less about worry and more about paranoia."

"Heh, he's a character that one." Laurel mused.

"Yes, he is." Diana agreed.

"He was probably the thing that held us all together, the day we stopped Darkseid's invasion." Laurel added.

"You think so?" Diana asked.

"I know so, if it weren't for Bruce, I'm pretty sure I would have torn Hal to pieces." Laurel joked.

"Sister, I couldn't blame you. He's too overzealous."

* * *

**The Other Side of Town...**

Batman had been spying on Lex Luthor, he managed to sneak into his office, child's play really. He was going through the desk when he heard someone turning a door knob, so he decided to hide in a vent and see what he could learn from their.

Lex had walked in, he was talking to someone on his smart phone. He used an ear piece inside his cowl, to lock in on the voice on the other line.

"I'll be seeing you, Mister Luthor."

He knew that voice!

"When will that be?" Lex asked.

"When the Demon's Head sees fit." The other line went dead.

Lex raises an eyebrow and looks at the phone. He put in the his pocket and sat back into his desk, turning on a TV screen located at the wall, on the right.

Batman decide to make himself scarce.

A few minutes later, he was on the roof of the building. He pressed on the piece inside his cowl once more.

"We need to meet, where are you?"

"...Lex World..."

Batman's expression was more sour than usual.

"An amusement park?"

"Don't judge us." Laurel replied shamelessly.

Batman rolled his eyes.

"Stay there, I'm coming to you."

* * *

**To Be Continued:**

**Author's Note: **

**I decided that I'd use scenes from Justice League War, that I've edited to establish the relationship between Laurel and Bruce. So expect to see various Justice League characters throughout. I'm honestly going to have a ton of fun with this, so please, leave reviews and tell me what you think, and if you decide to follow, I can assure you. It's going to be a fun ride. **


	3. Chapter 3

Two of a Kind

Act 3

* * *

Batman waited atop the roof of the daily planet. Superwoman and Diana arrived and found their ally sporting a rather sour expression.

"What's wrong Bruce?"

Batman pulled out a small black device from his belt, and handed it to Superwoman. She played the recorder and instantly recognized Lex Luthor's voice. After the trio finished listening to the recording, Batman began speaking.

"Luthor's dealing with someone particularly dangerous, someone I feel he may not completely understand." Batman said.

"Who is this...Demon's Head?" Superwoman asked.

"His name is Ra's Al Ghul, Demon's Head is the translation to English. He's an extremely cunning criminal mastermind who's possibly lived for centuries." Batman said.

Batman had known Ra's Al Ghul since he was 18 years old, Ra's had been the one to train him. At first he'd sought him out under his fake moniker "Henry Ducard" but unfortunately there was more to the eye when it came to this person, and over the next four years Bruce was put through the most rigorous and hellish training he could ever experience. He received training several degrees more rigorous than that of a Spartan.

"What do you think his intentions are?" Diana asked.

"Ra's is an extremist, he believes that the only way to better the World is to do all that is necessary. Unfortunately he considers allowing people to die to be a necessary action in achieving his goals."

"So how do we stop him?" Diana asked.

"We can't do much right now, I've yet to find him, and let me tell you, Ra's is not one to be taken lightly."

"I'll help you search for him, Ra's' probably never faced someone with my abilities, he won't be able to hide from me." She replied.

"Don't underestimate him Laurel." Bruce replied briskly.

"I'm not, I'm just confidant in my powers." She replied.

"Besides, I'll be fighting alongside her, god or mortal Ra's Al Ghul will never win." Diana stated.

Batman was worried, their problem was that they couldn't comprehend that in the world they are people who can still harm them. Just because you can bench press buildings doesn't mean that you can do everything, Laurel, and even Diana, have yet to realize that.

Superwoman put her hand on his shoulder

"Bruce, we'll beat them." She said noticing his discomfort.

"I know we will." He replied, the uncertainy in his voice didn't go unnoticed and he jumped off the building, gliding away. Superwoman and Wonder Woman watched him leave.

"This Ra's Al Ghul character is really getting to him." Diana said.

"I know, not even the Joker had this affect on him." Laurel replied.

* * *

Flashback:

Batman, Superwoman, Green Lantern and Flash were being bombarded by constant array's of parademons, after the group finished off the last few demons.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Lantern said turning to the others.

Several more Demons began flying out of the building. Hal frowned.

"Maybe I spoke too soon." He thought aloud.

"You think?" Barry replied.

In an interesting turn of events, a woman dawning a costume with a color scheme similar to Superwoman's and sporting a sword, flew out of the sky, she sliced and diced several demons, even using her lasso to take some of them down. The four heroes watched as this obscenely strong girl manhandled the Parademons, vanquishing them all on her own.

"Impressive." Batman commented.

"I guess." Superwoman said crossing her arms.

"Dibs." Hal said flying over to her.

"Hi there, Green Lantern." He said offering a handshake.

Diana smiled at his hospitality.

"I am Diana of Amazon Island, its a pleasure to meet you and your fellow warriors."

"Yes, I am the leader and this is my team" Hal said trying to impress her "The shady one's named Batman, the bright and colorful one is Superwoman, and the guy in red is Flash"

"Oh and FYI, we're not his subordinates." Flash said smirking at a ticked off Hal.

A recently transformed Victor Stone came across the group of heroes, they all looked at him and Wonder Woman prepared to attack him. "Mine" She charged at him drawing her sword, "STOP!" Victor yelled, his new cybernetics began to automatically react to the Amazon approaching him, his left arm turned into a laser cannon and blasted her with a sonic wave, propelling her into a car.

"I can take him!" Superwoman said with her eyes gleaming with solar energy.

"Stop!" The group turned toward the next newcomer, it was Shazam.

"Guys, he's with me." Shazam said pointing at Victor.

Victor's form began to morph once more, the mostly body he had began to transmute into a figure of his from when he was human. Victor looked at his hands, they were the same shape they were before this happened to him.

Wonder Woman got back up, and Victor immediately apologized.

"I am so sorry, I-I'm not trying to pick a fight, I'm not with them!"

"I can vouch for him guys, his father works for S.T.A.R Labs, he can be trusted." Flash said.

"And I have information on their plan, they want to terra-form the earth and I can assure you, the end result isn't pretty.

"I couldn't agree more." Batman said

"How do you figure that?" Superwoman asked.

"Well for one thing, the water's on fire." Batman replied.

Large pillars began rising from the ground and more and more Parademons, began to fly toward the city.

"What do they think they're doing?" Hal asked.

"Their not killing anyone, they are trying to harvest them." Batman said.

"For who or what?" Diana asked.

The New God Darkseid rose from one of the pillars and began to levitate toward the group of heroes.

"Does that answer your question?" Cyborg asked.

Darskeid landed on the ground.

"I, am Darkseid. I've come to take your planet for my own, if you value your lives, you will surrender immediately."

"And if we don't?" Batman asked.

"Then you will die." Darkseid said.

Hal was quickly losing his patience.

"Leave this pompous douche to me guys." Hal said smirking, he flew at Darkseid creating a chainsaw construct "I'll go leather face on this mother fucker!"

His construct was caught by Darskeid, and completely shattered.

"You're outmatched worm." He then backhanded the emerald knight into a nearby building.

"Allow me." Superwoman said rushing Darkseid.

Darkseid smiled, she was one of the reasons he'd come to Earth in the first place, and she was walking right into his hands.

He assumed that he could block her as well, but Superwoman was far more powerful than he'd anticipated. Darkseid was knocked toward the ocean, his body skidding across the water. He regained his footing and flew back at her, he smirked and slugged the kryptonian in the jaw, sending her flying into the air, he then blasted her with his omega beams, and electrocuted her. Superwoman fell toward the ground, before she could hit it, Batman shot a grappling hook and caught her. She shook her head and looked up at Bruce.

Laurel blushed.

"Uh...thanks." She mumbled.

He put her down, and Shazam, Flash, Diana and Cyborg regrouped with them.

"Alright, I've got a game plan, we just need-"

The group heard an explosion, Hal and Darkseid were going at it, and it looked like their resident lantern was getting his ass handed to him. Hal was thrown toward their group and Shazam caught him, bringing down toward their little huddle.

"Now then, here's what we need to do." Batman said.

* * *

Batman returned to the Private Plane that he'd arrived in Metropolis with. Batman walked inside of the plane, and flicked on a light switch, waiting for him was Talia Al Ghul, Ra's Al Ghul's second born child. She was sitting in one of the leather sofas drinking some champagne.

"Talia."

"It's been a year Bruce, you haven't written back." She said turning to him.

"What is your father up to Talia?" He asked.

"I cannot tell you, you aren't an ally of the Demon's head." She replied.

"And for good reason."

Talia's composer slipped for a moment.

"For what reason?! My father took you in, treated you like a son, and you turned against him! You wage a war against the very people who made you who you are today!"

"He gave me the skills I needed. I'm grateful for the training he's given me, but at the same time, I cannot abide by the methods the league uses to get results."

"We are not criminals, we simply do what is necessary, the ends will always justify the means."

"No Talia, the ends only justify the intended means, I can't take that risk. I will NEVER kill."

Was he truly this hopeless! His morals mean nothing, if he cannot vanquish the evil that he fights against! There is no mercy for those who are corrupt, she learned this as a child, she saw the atrocities that evil men are capable of, and she desperately wanted Bruce to finally realize that he can put an end to Gotham's suffering if he just takes an extra step. His stubbornness was maddening.

"If that's your decision, then so be it. But I wanted to warn you, when my father does is make his move. Stay out-of-the-way."

Bruce was wondering if this was the reason he was on the phone with Luthor, it was time to get some answers.

"Is that why he contacted Lex Luthor?" Bruce asked crossing his arms.

Talia narrowed her eyes.

"You've obviously been meddling in business that does not concern you."

"It does Talia, I won't let Ra's harm anyone."

Talia smiled.

"My detective, you won't have a choice." She replied throwing a smoke bomb on the ground, when the smoke dissipated. She was gone.

Batman immediately contacted Oracle.

* * *

Gotham City

Barbara Gordon was sitting in her college dorm, few people knew this but on top of being Valid Victorian of her high school class., and studying for a psychology major, Barbara was also a technological genius who fought crime alongside Gotham's resident vigilante Batman. If only her dad could see her now...

"Hello?" Barbara Gordon asked.

"It's me Barbara."

"What's up Batman?'

"I won't be in Gotham for some time, can you and your operatives keep our "hit list" in check?"

Barbara smiled.

"No sweat, anything else?"

"I need you get me some dirt on Lex Luthor."

"Metropolis' favorite son? I don't know about that Bats, the guy seems squeaky clean."

"Trust me Barbara, no one is."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do and...Batman..."

"Yes?"

"Be careful okay, we don't need a repeat of that Black-gate Incident."

* * *

Metropolis

"I always learn from my mistakes. I'll see you soon." Bruce hung up the other line and took off his mask. He sat back into his chair, he just needed to relax.

* * *

Lex Luthor was sitting in his study reading a book and drinking some brandy, when he felt a sudden breeze. He turned and found the window in his room, was open, despite it being locked. He went to look at it "Hello Lex" He turned around and found Superwoman sitting in his chair.

"Breaking in and entering, I thought you were above this Superwoman." He walked over to her, with a snide grin on his face "I must say, you look ravishing as usual."

"And I thought you were above making deals with criminals." She replied coldly.

Lex smirked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

She took out a the recorder Batman gave her, turned it on and tossed it to Lex. Lex was mildly surprised when he heard his voice being emitted from the device. He didn't lose his composure though.

"You don't have to spy on me, you know."

Superwoman was in front of him in seconds.

"You're playing a dangerous game Luthor, you can't trust the Demon's head."

"I never said I did, he just has something I want." Lex replied simply.

"What might that be?" She asked.

"I'm not inclined to tell you." He replied.

In a moment Lex found himself slammed against the wall. Superwoman was holding him by the collar of his buttoned shirt.

"Answer me! I don't want to have to ask again!" She said.

Lex clicked on his cellphone screen, that he'd concealed in his pocket. Superwoman heard a ring noise, reached into his pocket and took out his cellphone.

"It's too late, my assistant will alert the police immediately." He knew they were no threat to her, but she didn't want to be feared by the public, that was her weakness and he intended to exploit it. Superwoman crushed his cellphone out of frustration, not toward Lex, but herself, how could she be so careless? Batman would have never been this stupid, it was so obvious! She threw Lex toward the ground and flew out of his window. Mercy ran inside followed by several security guards.

"Are you alright Mr. Luthor?" Mercy asked as she helped him up.

"I'll live Miss Graves, thank you."


End file.
